


Day 9: Dominance/submission

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Submission, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a horrible, no good, awful day. Bucky helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Dominance/submission

When Steve comes out of the shower Bucky is sitting at the foot end of the bed, completely obvious about waiting for him and not caring one bit. Tension is still in the set of Steve's shoulders but he looks a little less tight around the eyes; just being home and obeying Bucky's order to clean himself helped him start relaxing.

He's not quite there yet, though. Honestly, it doesn't come completely unexpected to Bucky; he has a variation in plans ready. With a quirk of his eyebrow, he eyes the towel Steve slung around his waist, probably out of habit: he explicitly told Steve not to be wearing anything after the shower. Hastily Steve removes it, ducking his head, a flush dusting his cheeks.

Bucky rises to his feet and takes one step towards him. "Undress me."

Steve sends him a vaguely confused glance, but doesn't hesitate to obey, carefully peeling Bucky out of his t-shirt, then helping him out of his socks before dealing with his jeans and underwear. All clothes go neatly on the chair. Once Bucky is naked he nods crisply. "Now get the oil."

While Steve vanishes back into the bathroom, he pulls the elastic off his wrist and twists his hair into a sloppy bun. With his chin he nods Steve towards the bed and crawls on it himself via the foot end, lying down smack in the middle. "You know what to do," he murmurs, getting comfortable.

Steve settles by his hip. Bucky doesn't check to see what he's doing; he knows that right this moment, Steve is pouring the massage oil into his palm, then rubbing it between his palms to warm it up. A moment later Bucky feels Steve's hands on his back and sighs as they start to spread the oil.

The metal arm and shoulder joint haven't truly bothered him in a long time. They needed to not hurt him to be efficient and every couple of years he got upgraded until it worked as smooth and seamlessly and most of all, painlessly, as his real arm had. With a few special features of course. It's not even overly heavy, so from a comfort standpoint, massages are not necessary. He just really _likes_ them. Nobody has ever massaged him except Steve, even back then, when Bucky came home after a long day of hard work tired and aching.

Still, this is more for Steve than for him. Steve is the one who is tense and needs a massage, but if Bucky tried now it would take ages for Steve to get out of his head enough to truly relax. Having him focus on this first, on doing something for Bucky, will get them there so much quicker. And truly, it's really not a hardship having Steve's strong hands on him, working him over and kneading his muscles.

He makes sure to sigh and hum a lot, vocally encourage Steve with a drowsy "good" and "right there". When he's as relaxed as can be and pretty sure Steve is ready, he sighs and opens his eyes. "Alright. Your turn."

There is not much of an order in there, at least not in the words, but Steve knows an order when he hears one and immediately pulls his hands away. Bucky sits up and yawns before drawing Steve into a languid, slow kiss that Steve submits to easily, readily. There is a lot more calm in him now, even if he is still far from relaxed. "Lie down," Bucky tells him softly.

Steve immediately obeys, settling down on his belly without the slightest twitch, like he isn't already hard. Bucky smiles and takes the bottle of oil from where Steve discarded it on the mattress, pours it directly onto Steve's back. His own brand of serum didn't afford him with the increased body temperature and also with the metal hand, he's pretty much useless at warming oil up unless he wants to keep it sitting in his flesh palm for a couple of minutes. A complete waste of time.

With his flesh hand, he spreads the oil around, all along the broad expands of Steve's back from the small of it up to his shoulders. Then he settles next to Steve's hip and smooths both his hands in the small of his back on either side of his spine, pressing down gently with his palms, very careful with the metal one, and pushes all the way up. Once he's reached Steve's shoulders he carefully digs his fingertips in and rubs slow circles as he follows the line of his muscles.

While Steve was massaging him he kept his metal hand tucked under his human arm so now it's nice and warm, and so long as he always leads from the fingertips there is absolutely no danger of anything pinching. Over the past two years he had plenty of opportunity to practice how to not hurt with his metal hand. By this point he's got it all figured out. The metal fingers are actually an advantage when he wants to work a knot over. And right now? There are a lot of knots in the muscles of Steve's back.

Slowly, Bucky works them out, peppering his ministrations with compliments, just enough so Steve won't be embarrassed. "Very good," he murmurs, voice pitched low, and "I love it when you let me take care of you" and, once Steve is ready, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." At that, Steve visibly shivers and Bucky leans in to press a kiss to his back, right between the shoulder blades, getting oil on his lips.

Eventually, he deems Steve relaxed and leans in again to whisper in his ear, though not without kissing his shoulder along the way, "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to prep your pretty little hole now, and then I'm going to fuck you nice and slow until we've both come. And you are going to stay right here and let me take care of you." He doesn't make it sound like a choice, but of course Steve could say no – he could even use their safe word, though this is pretty far from the kind of situation they had picked one for.

He won't, though. By this point he's like one large puddle of jelly in their bed, all loose muscles and deep sighs. Bucky bets if he turns Steve around the only hard part of him will be his cock, and that's what he's going to take care of now. After a day like this, Steve deserves – and needs, honestly – all the relaxation he can get.

Besides, it's pretty damn hot to have him just lying there, willing and pliable. He would let Bucky do anything to him.

Licking his lips, Bucky tastes oil as he runs his hand in slow circles down Steve's back, dipping into the small of it with gentle pressure before he moves further down. It's difficult to resist the temptation to just grab Steve's ass and squeeze but Bucky manage to refrain, massaging Steve's cheeks and letting his thumbs dip between them. There is still enough oil on his hands to move a little lower, include Steve's thighs in the massage. Here, he doesn't resist and lets his fingers properly slide between, sliding softly up Steve's inner thighs. With a sigh, Steve opens them wider to give Bucky more room which is nice, but a little against the spirit of what Bucky wanted. Steve is in a nice, relaxed headspace right now; if he starts to concentrate on helping Bucky along he'll slip out of there easily.

So, without lifting his hands off Steve's body, he chides gently. "I'm going to put you where I want when I want it, Steve. You just lie there and take it."

"S'rry," Steve slurs. His face, what little of it Bucky can see, remains lax.

"That's alright," Bucky murmurs softly. "Just take it." With gentle pressure he moves his hands up again all the way to Steve's shoulders, digging his fingers into each side of his neck for a moment before sliding down again, making sure to turn his metal hand so no joints will pinch; it's pretty much instinctive by now. Once he's sure that Steve's as deep in his headspace as can be he fishes for the oil again, drizzling a little bit into his flesh hand. Oil isn't his favorite kind of slick – that will always be the modern, silicone-based lube that feels like it's barely even there and still makes everything so much easier – but he likes it better than petroleum jelly, and it reminds him of when they used to do it back then. There is something nice about nostalgia, something that makes him feel soft, and that's why he leans in to whisper into Steve's ear, "I love you, Steve."

Steve hums like he's trying to gear up enough brain cells to reply, which isn't what Bucky wants, so he kisses him softly on the shoulder and says, "Shh, don't move. Just take it."

This time, Steve makes no move to reply. Good. With another kiss to Steve's shoulder Bucky sits up again and lets the oil in his palm drizzle into the small of Steve's back, where it pools so he can coat his fingers easily. His flesh fingers; he doesn't use his metal ones for this. Steve is so soft inside he's worried about hurting him.

Once his fingers are slick with warm oil he moves them to Steve's ass, rubs down and then up again between his cheeks before massaging that ring of muscle around his hole a little. It twitches as Steve instinctively clenches, then relaxes again, and Bucky bites his lower lip against the temptation to sink two fingers into him. Steve could take it; he's relaxed enough. But Bucky wants to take this slow. So when he eventually pushes past the muscles into Steve's body, it's just with one finger that slides in easily, enveloped by Steve's heat. Steve is always so _warm_.

"Good," Bucky murmurs, slowly sliding his finger up and down. With his free hand he starts to rub small circles into Steve's back, all warm and lax from the massage. Steve doesn't even twitch, just lets Bucky push his finger inside. It's heady, Steve letting Bucky in control like that, every time again, but this isn't the first time they've done this by far so Bucky knows how to not let it go to his head. And, as difficult as it is, he preps Steve slowly, first one, then two, three, and eventually four fingers. It's not even necessary, Steve does just fine with three fingers, but Bucky wants him to stay relaxed and that's going to be easier if he doesn't much feel the stretch when Bucky pushes his cock inside.

Licking his lips, Bucky watches as his fingers sink inside, slick with oil and warm from the exercise, Steve's body heat, and decides that Steve is ready. Steve makes no sound when Bucky pulls his fingers out, even though his breath has sped up once Bucky added his third finger. But he stays right where he is, as relaxed as can be now that things are noticeably heating up between them.

Carefully, Bucky pushes Steve's thighs apart far enough that he can kneel between them, then leans over Steve. With the position they're in there is no way to do this without lots of body contact, but that's part of the attraction; Bucky can blanket Steve with his whole body while he fucks him, slow and deep. "Very good," he murmurs as he settles on top of Steve, guides his cock to his entrance. Then he pushes inside.

He is the one who moans; as always Steve's body is hot, if not quite as tight as usual, and he sinks in smooth and easy. At this angle Bucky catches Steve's prostate easily and under him Steve tenses for a moment before he relaxes again, lower lip caught between his teeth. That's why Bucky avoided his prostate until this point; the almost dreamy atmosphere makes abrupt way for the heat and tension of sex, though Steve does a very good job at staying still and as lax as possible.

"So good," Bucky murmurs and presses a kiss to Steve's spine. His elbows are on both sides of Steve's body, holding him up just enough so his whole body weight isn't pressing down on Steve. He doesn't want to trap him. That's fun too and something they enjoy doing, but it's not for now.

Once he's sure that they both have adjusted to the new sensation – and it's difficult as hell not to just start fucking Steve quick and hard to a fast orgasm – he pulls out, then pushes back in, finding a slow, almost languid pace. They're both both panting and every now and then Steve makes a noise, not quite a whine but somewhere between that and a moan. Slow and steady, Bucky reminds himself, pressing his sweaty forehead to Steve's back. But fuck, it's difficult; Steve is the sweetest thing under him and he wants to just slam into him, make him scream. He could, he knows that for a fact, but that isn't what he's going for here.

Steve's orgasm comes as a surprise to him, but a very pleasant one. All of a sudden Steve is shuddering under him, body going tight for a moment before he practically melts into the mattress, still breathing heard but his whole body is so, so soft. Bucky has to bite back a curse when it happens and if they were playing a different kind of game he'd be chiding Steve for coming without permission, but here, this is perfect.

He makes sure to say so, kissing Steve's spine and telling him how good he is, how well he did, half-panting the words into Steve's skin as he finally allows himself to speed his thrusts up a little. But fuck, even his patience only lasts so long and he's nearly at its end. Besides, by this point Steve has got to be as relaxed as possible and no amount of slow fucking would get him more relaxed. And Bucky wants to _come_.

It doesn't take long. Steve is so sweet and pliant under him, not even twitching as Bucky keeps fucking him way past his orgasm, and in a minute it'll make Bucky sleepy but right now all it does is rile him up. He bites back a curse so all he says when he comes is Steve's name, pleasure cresting in him and making him gasp, freeze as he pumps deep into Steve's body. He can't hold himself up for a moment longer after that and only manages not to crash down, instead rests his weight on Steve and tries to catch his breath.

Steve comments it with a deep sigh, moving his hand a little until Bucky catches it, twines their fingers. He's got to be lying in the wet spot but doesn't appear to mind, nor does he care for Bucky to move if his slow, deep breaths are anything to go by.

Still, when he's caught his breath a little Bucky slowly pulls out and then sinks down on the mattress. There's not much to clean up and Steve's relaxation is certainly catching on – and okay, maybe Bucky is also feeling a little self-satisfied, if not smug at having made Steve completely forget his awful day. He's earned his rest, they both have, so all Bucky does is sling his arm across Steve's back and cuddle into him, joining Steve in his nap.


End file.
